


Drabbles about the death of Gigolas - inspired by the Rising Verse series

by AlexFlex



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexFlex/pseuds/AlexFlex
Summary: Some drabbles about the death of Gigolas.  Inspired by the Rising-verse created by telemachus.  I had so much fun reading it I couldn't help but think about it, and these are some of my thoughts.(divided into short nuggets)Edit: So, nine months after writing this, I feel like deleting it because I feel my other writing is better quality. But I will let it stand as a monument to how I felt and wrote then.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Fanfic of a fanfic Rising-verse compliant

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breaking the Last Rule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575707) by [telemachus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telemachus/pseuds/telemachus). 



Galadriel petitioned the Valar to permit the Dwarf Gimli, Elven Friend, to sail across the Sundering Sea and be allowed on these Western shores. When this was granted, she petitioned also for the Gift of Mortality to be taken from him. She had bowed low at the quelling look she had been given.


	2. Chapter 2

*******

When Thranduil had put her on a ship sailing West, Calenmiril’s sister and husband had sailed together with her. It was only when she arrived in Valinor had the grey fog had started to lift. Since then it had been endless waiting.

She had waited so long. Retainers and others had brought with them trickles of news from the old lands as they arrived over the years. She had heard strange tales of her son, her little leaf. Strange and malicious gossip. But people, even here in the healing lands did not suddenly stop being their spiteful selves, especially those Nolodor.

The whispers.

Sometimes to her face. ‘You used to run around with Dwarves, Calenmiril. They taught you your craft as a jeweller, did they not? We told you no good would come of it, they were over-familiar. Maybe he caught this fey spirit from you, even as he grew in the womb.’

Somehow, always we knew when a ship would reach these shores and knew when the ones aboard were of import to us. We stood close to the shoreline, an unlikely group, as the small grey boat pulled in. The flag was red and emblazoned with a star and Hammer.

He did not even see us as he dragged the boat to the shore, and when he got back in to lay beside the Dwarf, Galadriel and Mithrandir had just looked at each other and smiled, then wandered back to the valley. I made as if to approach the boat, but Mithrandir had shaken his head at me. My sister and her husband went with them. But I waited.

I waited but Legolas, my little leaf just walked past me. All he had eyes for was the Dwarf. I had waited and waited. Wordlessly I turned away.

*******


	3. Chapter 3

As he walked away from the shore Gandalf mused. The aged dwarf had counted years beyond those of any other of his kind. To think of that warrior in his prime, his spinning axe a blur around him, now trapped in the shell of this desiccated old dwarrow brought a pain to his chest. Poor, poor Gimli. Poor Legolas. Gandalf thought to himself, perhaps simply travelling with the ring had been enough to lend him extra years. Or simply love. That was old magic, sneered at but powerful. Often the difference between life and death. But he knew that for Gimli, these would not be Undying Lands. He would die as Bilbo, Frodo and Sam had all died here.

Together with Lindir, they made plans. They would be needed any day. Gandalf found a cave fit for a final resting place for Gimli. It was close to the graves of the ringbearers. A pall was made and set aside. Lindir would carry it together with three others when the time came. Inevitably, there would be a crowd of gawkers, but gawkers never made themselves useful. He did not think Legolas would be able to act as pallbearer. In time though he would recover in these healing lands.

It had looked as if Gimli would last only a few days here. He held on for weeks. They did not visit often. All that needed to be said had been said, and these last days were for the two of them alone, almost a honeymoon, but laced with despair.

Gandalf arranged for a small shelter to be put up around them in the glade they had settled in. Legolas did not even seem to notice, but Gimli’s tired eyes smiled in gratitude as blankets were spread around them. They had brought only a light pack each, travelling as lightly as in the days of the Fellowship. Daily someone brought them fruit, fresh water, fish, game. Legolas occasionally caught a fish or gathered some fruit, but he seemed not to realise their meagre rations were being supplemented. Both spent the days in the other’s embrace, murmuring words of love.


	4. Chapter 4

*******

  
Lindir had approached the glade carrying the daily basket of fruit and the flask of water. The sight that met him was not unexpected. Legolas was lying in Gimli’s arms. But today was different. The Dwarf was clearly dead. Linidr did not know much of mortal death but he knew this was not sleep.

Lindir had been to the glade the previous morning, so they could not have lain here for more than a day. Lindir gathered flowers and placed them around the Dwarf, Gimli, lying on the grass. He did not offer any words of comfort as he knew they could not reach Legolas.

He set out to notify Gandalf, Galadriel and Calenmiril. Most people who overheard the news also followed. They did not care these were heroes of Middle Earth. That age and those lands were all but forgotten here. These two were merely a curiosity here.

He can see the horror in Elrond and Celebrian’s faces as they watch Legolas raving. They can think only of what their Arwen must have suffered.

Gandalf walked ahead of the pall bearing Gimli’s body and carried the axe and bow. Legolas’ mother and Galadriel supported Legolas in walking. He seemed to be in a daze, not knowing where he was. His skin was a grey colour, his spirit was already leaving. Gandalf entered the cave with the bier and spoke words of Khudzul over this fallen warrior, his friend, as they laid him down. He laid the axe and bow beside him then left the cave and watched as Lindir led the elf back to Gimli’s final resting place.


	5. Chapter 5

********

  
Gimli wakes up.

I feel confused. I was lying on green grass when I closed my eyes, but now I am standing, and it is dark. I can’t see but I can feel a presence. Someone is here in the dark with me.

He had felt his fea leaving slowly on that grass. It feels like he is arriving slowly, somehow. As if he is in two places. He can feel his elf in his arms. But now if feels like a memory only. I do not know how long I have been standing here, alone in the dark. His daft sodding elf is not in his arms. The air is no longer the breeze of a glade but is formed of the underground currents so familiar in Aglarond and Erebor. The smell and sounds of forges, hammers, smelting. The ground beneath him, stone.

He can’t hear the voice, but he can feel its low rumble, as if it is coming from his own chest. Shit. It’s Mahal. He gets to his knees; they no longer creak.

“Gimli, son of Gloin, of the line of Durin,” the voice says.

Gimli’s mouth feels dry. His tongue sticks to the roof of his mouth. All his poetry has deserted him. Now in the hour of his need, he has become a typical brash, blunt dwarf. “Legolas, my Lord. Will you let him come to me?”

The voice is stern but feels kind somehow. “Child, in Arda there are many who suffer, bound by duty and vows made in haste. We are not cruel. We would not bind one to a vow in the long wait for the Second Singing. He is now free to be with his people. This place is not for him. The children of Mahal need not be plagued by an elf here in the Halls of Waiting. If it is fated that you meet again when the world is made new, so shall it be.”

Gimli feels his knees giving way and slumped down to a seated position. There is light now. The presence is gone. He sees around him a splendour greater than that of Khazad-dum in its glory. The Halls of Waiting. Dear Fili and Kili, And, Ada. Thorin. There are many more faces behind. They are pressing round him. Hands clasping him, pulling him up. Foreheads touching. Tears down their faces.  
“We’ve waited so long to see you.”

He can’t see for tears. Ada, Amad, Fili, Kili. They are touching foreheads. Embracing. He does the same. Touches their ears.

Now Gimli pushes past. The strength has returned to his arms. His body is strong and young again. The white of his beard become red again. He pushes past Durin. He has never met him but just seems to know who he is.

Is Legolas here in this crowd? Where is he? Think Gimli. Think. Blow out slow breaths. Legolas would have to find his way here first and he has only just arrived himself. Give the elf a sodding chance to get here, right?

“I need to speak to Mahal. Now!”

“Lad, so many are confused and upset when they get here, but seeing as you’ve had more than the standard tally of years, your Ada and I thought you would be more prepared. More calm, like.”

“He said he would find me. My elf. He knows my name. My true name.”

There is an intake of breath at this. Whispers that he had become used to ignoring  
‘How can he trust an elf?’  
‘No sense of decency. No honour.’  
‘Is this how the madness of Durin’s line affects him?’  
‘I heard he was entrapped by elvish magicks.’

“Love, I know your elf will try and follow. We know how it is with you two, we have seen. But think about it. When elves fade it can take months, years even. If he ends it himself, he will not be released from the Halls of Mandos. So, he must wait to fade to join you. You have some time, though time moves strangely here.”

Strong arms reach for him. Embrace him. Ada’s gruff voice. ‘Lad, take time to settle. I had to wait for your Amad. I know how you are feeling. You are even more worried because you know he is not headed here by default. Settle lad. Feast with us, work, keep busy.”


	6. Chapter 6

*******

  
He could not sing forge songs as he worked, and His song was missing. In his heart all he could do was repeat the silent chant as he worked, ‘find me, love. I’m waiting for you. Find me.’

I’ve become so numb inside.

Hammer, bellows.

‘Find me, find me.’

The small treacherous voice. ‘What if he prefers elfkind? What if he wishes no longer to come? What if his preference is the halls of Mandos? To be an elf amongst elves after so long. Or to remain with his mother in the Western Lands? How he had longed for the love of a parent all these years.

No Gimli, and inside you hear his voice. ‘Gimli, I have your heart and you carry part of my fea with you. I cannot be complete without you; I will find you.’

‘Find me, find me.’

And so the days passed in this place.


	7. Chapter 7

****

  
I am his mother; I should be able to ease his pain. But Mahal has charged us not to speak to Gimli of the elf. We are not to interact with him. I dare not risk a misstep and have the three of us cast into the void or worse. Even when he was a dwarrowling he was stiff necked and intractable. Like a drop of water forming a stalactite, I must gently work on him that he open his heart to the truth before him.


	8. Chapter 8

****

  
Kili looks at Legolas with Gimli and knows. I am ready to leave all I know and be with my One.


	9. Chapter 9

*****

Aulë, I’m not running an exchange service. Just this day, a Dwarf has approached my halls bearing the message that you let him leave the Halls of Waiting and gave him leave that he may enter MY halls, the Halls of Mandos in search of someone called Tauriel? Just this one time, but no more. This is becoming most irregular. Most irregular indeed.


	10. Chapter 10

****

  
My prince, Thalion, has been comforted by my words. He knows now that his brother did not reject him, but had been charged by the Valar not to speak. As time passed I could offer some balm to his pained spirit. We spent time with others from our forests who had found their way here. Is that a – surely not. It is not Gimli, my prince, Legolas is not here. But yes, that is a Dwarf, here in the halls of Mandos. Half a season here, then half with his kin in the Halls of Mahal. Perhaps one day my prince may be allowed to visit.

*****


End file.
